


Just a Mouse

by chills_png



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranoia, i put the ship & platonic tags just in case, whether this is shippy or not depends on interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chills_png/pseuds/chills_png
Summary: Funtime Freddy is easily agitated by sound. It's always up to Bon-bon to calm him when he hears things late at night. Tonight is no exception.





	Just a Mouse

It was midnight. All of the lights were turned off, no sound except for the whirring of the animatronics that resided in the pizzeria. It was quiet tonight, no animatronic seemingly in the mood to chat. Even if some animatronics were talking to one another, they seemed to be very quiet.

Funtime Freddy relished in it, but also despised it. He wasn't used to the quiet, but he loved it. It gave him assurance. It made him feel safe. Yet, he also loved the sounds of excited screams from the children who came into the large pizzeria. Without all of the joyful chatter & cheers, as he & his friends did their shows, the place seemed more eery. More empty.

Bon-bon inwardly agreed with his friend's thoughts as he sensed & heard them through their strange connection. As much as he loved the calming, dark coat of the night laying like a blanket on the pizzeria, the lights of the children's hearts that lit up the entire building was missed by them both, even if it was only a few hours without it. They loved performing for the children, interacting with them, & overall seeing how even the saddest of kids could smile at the games & animatronics once they stepped in.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted when a sudden sound was heard. It sounded metallic & small like something was running against a metallic flooring very quickly & quietly. Despite the noise not sounding very scary, Bon-bon could still feel his friend tense up. Their eyes immediately met, Funtime Freddy's wide, icy blue eyes were filled with paranoia, while Bon-bon's soft magenta eyes were filled with concern.

"I heard something." Funtime Freddy attempted to whisper, which was hard when his voice always sounded like constant screeching. His voice was tinged with fear & agitation, as he started to look all around his surroundings hastily like a predator was hiding in the shadows just waiting to pounce. Bon-bon's eyes softened as he looked at his friend's state.

"It's OK. It was just a mouse!" He whispered back, as cheerful as he could, paw reaching up to stroke his metallic cheek gently. His poor friend was always on edge, even when he tried to stay relaxed. Fortunately, his methods of calming him always did the trick. He could already feel Funtime Freddy's shoulders sink a little bit, the fear in his eyes slowly sinking away.

While Bon-bon was petting his cheek, the pitter-pattering of metal reached their ears again, making Funtime Freddy go tense all over again. Luckily, Bon-bon was very patient, still offering a look of reassurance.

"Shhhhh... everything is OK. Nobody is here. Just you, me, & our friends. Nobody will hurt us. We're OK." Bon-bon explained in a hushed tone, leaning his head forward to nuzzle Funtime Freddy's cheek affectionately. While it was a little awkward due to the small sounds of grinding metal surrounding them, it proved to be effective, as Bon-bon heard very quiet giggles come from the speakers of his friend. He was calming down again, which was very good.

Bon-bon was surprised to see how his act of affection was distracting enough for Funtime Freddy to completely disregard the next wave of the sounds of a rodent running through the metal vents. He just continued to smile & gladly return the affection. Bon-bon smiled back as he then slowly pulled back, cupping his friend's cheeks in his small, small paws.

"Are you feeling better, silly?" Bon-bon asked, giggling mid-talk. Funtime Freddy silently nodded back, still smiling his silly smile, all worry & fear disappearing into thin air. Bon-bon mischievously reached a paw up to lightly press on his friend's nose, a squeaky honk emitting from it. Both of them giggled at the sound, Bon-bon being very glad to no longer sense tenseness from his puppeteer.

"Thank you, Bon-bon." Funtime Freddy thanked ecstatically, using his only hand to pat the head of his little friend. Bon-bon smiled, shiny teeth showing through, as he just pat above Funtime Freddy's snout in reply. Soon enough, they could both sense that they needed to rest, for tomorrow was another day entertaining the endearing children. As they got in position to power down, Bon-bon looked at Funtime Freddy with a soft look.

"Good night," he whispered, Funtime Freddy, looking back at him with his own gaze, being as soft as he could make it, & a joyful grin.

"Good night, Bon-bon."

Meanwhile, a small mouse looked down from the vents it was in, watching the strange pair of creatures it didn't know power off with smiles on their faces. It could only tilt its head before returning to finding an exit from the very big & metallic maze it was stuck in. Neither of the animatronics heard its movements.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fanfic that i wrote a few months ago which is why it's pretty bad lol. at least it's short so you didn't have to cringe for too long xd if you somehow made it all the way through, though, i gotta thank you. hopefully it was at least kinda decent hehe


End file.
